x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Frenzy
Biography Alliance of Evil Originally a freelance mercenary, Frenzy joins together with three other mutants — Tower, Stinger, and Timeshadow — under the employ of Apocalypse, calling themselves the Alliance of Evil. After Tower's failed attempt to kidnap the mutant Rusty Collins, Frenzy is sent and put in direct conflict with X-Factor. Frenzy is unable to convince Rusty to join the Alliance, and fled after suffering defeat from X-Factor. The Alliance later reveals they had a power-enhancing accomplice named Michael Nowlan. After he tries to escape from the Alliance, the group threatens to kill Nowlan's girlfriend, Suzy. X-Factor interferes in the Alliance's plans, eventually defeating them and putting them into custody. Frenzy and the others inevitably break out, opposing the Mutant Registration Act, but were defeated by Beast. After another mission battling the New Mutants alongside the Alliance, Frenzy is defeated by Warpath. Cable frees Frenzy and questions who had hired her. She admits to being hired by A.I.M. to bodyguard Harness and Piecemeal. Cable then drops Frenzy from the helicopter they were on. She eventually receives an invitation to join Superia's Femizons and accepted, joining the superhuman women aboard Superia's cruise-ship. She joins in the en masse attack on Captain America and Paladin, and traveled to Superia's Island to be one of her new Femizons. Under unknown circumstances, she was once again imprisoned, but was able to break free from the Vault and created problems for the Avengers. Acolytes Frenzy eventually found acceptance under Magneto's teachings, joining the ranks of the second incarnation of the Acolytes. As was common among the Acolytes, she relinquished her codename, preferring to be called by her last name, Cargill. Their first mission was to capture a child with latent mutant powers from Our Mother of the Sacred Heart, a school. During the mission, Cargill killed Sharon Friedlander, and with her teammates Unuscione and the Kleinstocks, battled the gold X-Men team. Having history with Gambit (they met and clashed during a mission when they were mercenaries-for-hire), she immediately went after him and Bishop. However, Gambit was able to defeat her by hitting her with a kinetically charged tire (the hinted relationship between Cargill and Gambit was supposedly going to be elaborated on in Fabian Nicieza's Gambit series, but it was canceled before he could get around to it). The Acolytes were able to retreat, but fought the X-Men once again later that week. Cargill then battled Iceman, commenting on how she has changed since her days with the Alliance of Evil, but Iceman was able to knock her unconscious using his newly-acquired ice powers. Later, Cargill attempted to murder Senator Kelly, but was electrocuted by Wolfsbane. After Magneto was revealed to be alive, Cargill was among the Acolytes who quickly turned on Fabian Cortez and joined Magneto in his mutant sanctuary, Avalon. While on a mission to recruit mutants to their cause, Cargill, along with Milan and Unuscione, found the young, meek boy Neophyte. After his betrayal of the Acolytes, Cargill was quick to vote guilty at his trial. During the Fall of Avalon, Cargill allied herself with long-time enemy Cyclops in order to survive, and she and her fellow Acolytes were able to escape the destroyed space station in time. They crash landed in Australia but were given to the authorities. The Acolytes escaped prison and found the remains of Avalon, worshipping it and the return of Magneto. Exodus eventually took over leadership of the Acolytes, and Cargill participated in the attack on Mount Wundagore, the High Evolutionary's base of operations. Mind Controlled After the Acolytes disbanded, Cargill became the ambassador of Genosha to the United Nations and served as Magneto's right-hand woman. When the Avengers infiltrated Genosha, Cargill attacked She-Hulk with a punch that sent She-Hulk flying. After confronting Quicksilver over his choices with his father, Cargill was defeated by Scarlet Witch. Later, Cargill appeared on television, ordering that every country pledge loyalty to Magneto in order to be given some autonomy. She was eventually captured by the government in an attempt to find out more of Magneto's plans, but she refused to speak. Jean Grey freed Cargill and mind-controlled her. Cargill's knowledge of Genosha helped the X-Men find Magneto's base. The inexperienced X-Men attacked but were quickly defeated. Cargill was used against her will to battle Magneto, but she was ultimately constrained with a metal pillar. After Magneto's defeat, Cargill was freed from her mind-control, where she immediately left the X-Mansion. After M-Day Frenzy is one of the few mutants left after M-Day. She resurfaces alongside Random and Tempo as part of a new team of Acolytes led by Exodus. During their first mission, she is sent to distract the X-Men with Tempo, and succeeds in defeating Rogue. She is defeated by the combined effort of Mystique, Northstar, and Aurora by being thrown out of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Allied with Sinister She regrouped with Exodus as he pledged his allegiance to Mister Sinister, and attacked the X-Mansion with her teammates in search of the Destiny Diaries. After discovering the copies in the mansion were fake, Frenzy and the Acolytes battled Shadowcat, Colossus, and the New X-Men. Frenzy, disgusted with Hellion's disrespect, immediately defeated him, and later battled X-23, who was able to draw blood from Frenzy's steel-hard skin. The Acolytes defeated the X-Men and returned to Mr. Sinister, with their mission being a failure. Divided We Stand After the events of Messiah Complex, she escaped with the other Acolytes and Professor X's body, taking him to an unknown part of the world. Frenzy in particular did not want anything to do with Professor Xavier, and instead wished to kill him. After arguing with her fellow Acolytes over the matter, Frenzy confronted Xavier, Omega Sentinel, and a depowered Magneto, and attacked, severely damaging Omega Sentinel. She was stopped by Magneto, who used a surgical laser on Frenzy's eye to fry her brain. While Xavier thought she was dead, Magneto revealed she is most likely alive. Exodus, upon learning of this, swore to destroy Magneto. When Xavier returned to the Acolytes' headquarters, he brought Frenzy out of her coma, claiming her "friends missed her". She immediately attempted to kill Xavier, but Xavier warned her if she touched him she would sleep for another year. After Exodus decided to disband the Acolytes, Frenzy angrily deemed him and the other Acolytes cowards, believing them to be giving up simply because the odds were against them. She and Unuscione were the only Acolytes to oppose the notion of disbanding. Utopia Frenzy is seen along with Nekra in the riots in San Francisco by Karma, who tells them to behave. Moonstone arrives and blasts Nekra and Frenzy, taking them out. Powers and Abilities Powers Frenzy possesses a number of superhuman physical attributes as a result of genetic mutation. Superhuman Strength: Frenzy is superhumanly strong and she possesses sufficient physical strength to lift at least 50 tons, and perhaps more, as she has been noted going toe-to-toe with such notably superhumanly strong beings such as She-Hulk. Superhuman Speed: Frenzy can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Frenzy's advanced musculature is much more efficient than that of an ordinary human. As a result, her muscles produce less fatigue toxins and those of a normal human. At her peak, she can exert herself physically for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. Superhuman Durability: Frenzy's bodily tissues are much tougher and more resistant to physical injury than those of a normal human. Frenzy's skin has been described as "steel hard", rendering her impervious to high caliber bullets, bladed weapons composed of most conventional materials, and temperature extremes of both heat and cold. Frenzy is also capable of withstanding great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force or falling from great heights, without being injured. She can also withstand powerful energy blasts, such as those of Cyclops, with no visible damage. Superhuman Agility: Frenzy's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Frenzy's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Abilities Frenzy is an exceptional hand to hand combatant. She prefers using street fighting techniques allowing her to make full use of her physical attributes. Paraphernalia Transportation Various Acolytes vehicles, formerly vehicles provided by Apocalypse and X-Men Blackbird. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Acolytes Category:X-Men Category:Living Category:Mutant Resistance Category:Mutant Liberation Front Category:Tempo Cadre Category:198 Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Krakoans